Entre margaritas y recuerdos
by BaBe L. Malfoy
Summary: Bella mira su reflejo y le pregunta ¿Cuánto ha cambiado nuestra vida en los últimos 10 años verdad? Esta no es la típica historia donde Bella se deja caer hasta que llegan los Cullen a rescatarla, se trata de caer pero volver a levantarse con la cara en alto con la ayuda de su familia y nuevos amigos. Esta historia muestra a una Bella diferente, más fuerte y decidida.
1. ¡Colapso mental!

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia que ha venido rondando en mi cabeza.

Esta historia tiene bastante tiempo rondando por mi cabeza y por fin me he animado a publicarla. Realmente escribo porque me gusta hacerlo y disfruto mucho armando esta historia, solo espero que no sean demasiado duros conmigo porque soy nueva en esto de poner mis ideas en escrito. Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo y ahora si… a leer!

CAPITULO 1

COLAPSO MENTAL

Llevaba más de seis horas continuas pegada en la computadora y por mas que me exprimía el cerebro no quedaba convencida con el capitulo que estaba escribiendo y era tan frustrante… a veces no podía entender como ciertos día me levantaba de la cama directo a escribir como si la vida se me fuera en ello y otros días como este, simplemente no podía escribir nada decente y eso me molestaba de sobre manera porque a pesar de que aun quedaba tiempo para entregarle el manuscrito a mi editor yo quería terminarlo ya, para poder disfrutar la semana que quedaba de vacaciones antes de comenzar las clases en la universidad, pero al parecer mi cerebro tenia otros planes y por eso decidió tener un colapso mental del que no estaba muy segura de salir pronto.

Me levante de mi silla y casi me voy de espalda cuando sentí que las piernas no me respondían de lo agarrotadas que estaban por la cantidad de hrs. que estuve sentada, si no es por que me alcanzo a agarrar del escritorio probablemente me hubiera caído con todo y silla, espere parada a que se me pasara la sensación y me obligue a ir moviendo parte por parte de mi cuerpo empezando por los dedos de los pies hasta que me pude mover completamente, camine alrededor del estudio y me pare enfrente del enorme ventanal y deleitarme de la hermosa vista que Seattle me brindaba y sonreí porque una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de vivir en un lugar tan lujoso y exclusivo era la vista y mas las hermosas puestas de sol que desde ahí cada tarde podía admirar, siempre me había parecido hermoso ver como el sol se iba escondiendo haciendo parecer que se hundía en el mar.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

El llamado de la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad, me di cuenta que llevaba mas de 15 min. Perdida en el paisaje por que la puesta de sol ya había concluido y dio pasó a que las luces de la ciudad la iluminaran de la misma manera que las estrellas iluminan al cielo.

- Pasa- conteste casi con voz ahogada. Las horas sentada no solo habían atrofiado mis piernas sino también mi voz por falta de uso durante tanto tiempo.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a la mujer cuya sonrisa podría hacer que hasta los ángeles mas hermosos cayeran rendidos a sus pies.

- Bella, ya estamos listas será mejor que bajes por que las chicas están llegando al limite de su paciencia y no creo poder detenerlas por mucho mas tiempo, ya las conoces como son…- claro que las conocía y conocía sus alcances pero a mi favor tenia que ellas también conocían los míos.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes bajo en seguida- le conteste con una enorme sonrisa, siempre que ella me miraba sentía tanta paz en todo mi ser- y no te preocupes yo me encargo de calmar a las fieras pero si te vuelven a decir algo diles que recibirán una patada en su hermoso y firme trasero cortesía de mi parte - le sonreí de manera maliciosa y eso hizo que ella soltara una carcajada y eso fue música para mis oídos.

- No lo dudo, OOH poderosa Bella- uso la voz de discípulo de algún culto raro- con esas advertencias probablemente les cierre la boca de por vida, gracias por la recomendación- y me hizo una reverencia la cual yo respondí con otra- ¿que tal va el capitulo?- pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros y puse cara de resignación- ¿tan mal va?- moví mi cabeza afirmativamente con desgana- no te preocupes tu inspiración volverá pronto y podrás terminarlo, claro en cuanto logres escapar de sus garras jajaja- me estremecí pensando en "el"- pero mientras eso suceda será mejor que bajes ya, antes de que nos coman vivas a ambas- Y con esa ultima frase salio de la habitación no sin antes darme una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban, tan maternales. Ella era como nuestra madre, la que cuidaba de todos. No había nadie en esta familia que no la amara con todo el corazón.

Me gire de nuevo hacia el gran ventanal y le di una ultima mirada a la hermosa ciudad y suspire- ¿Cuanto ha cambiado nuestra vida en los últimos 10 años, verdad?- le pregunte a mi reflejo y sonreí y con esa sonrisa salí de la habitación directa a encontrarme con las chicas


	2. LADYS NIGHT

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia que ha venido rondando en mi cabeza.

El segundo capítulo de esta historia no es tan largo pero solo quería mostrar el ambiente que va a rodear los recuerdos de Bella y también un poco de su vida hasta ahora e ir presentando a los demás personajes que en este caso son las chicas, con un poco de humos y un sarcasmo algo leve que va a ir creciendo a lo largo de esta historia

Sin mucho más que decir, dejo este capiii

CAPITULO 2

LADYS NIGHT

A penas y baje el ultimo escalón de las escaleras y ya estaba siendo bombardeada con preguntas y recriminaciones de las cuales no fui muy consiente hasta que unos diminutos brazos me rodeaban para después apretarme de tal manera que casi logra sacarme todo el aire de los pulmones, brazos diminutos si pero débiles nunca. Y su voz siempre amigable sonaba algo desesperada

- Bella, has tardado demasiado dijimos a las ocho en punto y te has tardado una eternidad, sabes que la paciencia no es una virtud en esta familia- después de recuperar un poco de aire y la compostura la mire con cara de falsa molestia y le sonreí.

- Kim, cariño solo fueron quince minutos no toda una eternidad y no lo hice a propósito simplemente se me fue el tiempo tratando de terminar un capitulo que al parecer se resiste a ser terminado-conteste lo mas serena que pude para poder zanjar el tema de una vez por todas. La puntualidad es algo que se me da bastante bien pero las pocas ocasiones en que cometía una falta de impuntualidad era algo realmente tedioso ya que no me quitaba a la familia de encima, en realidad solo a algunos miembros de la familia (traducción: solo a Kim)

- Lo se Bella pero que te puedo decir hace tanto que no tenemos un tiempo solo para nosotras que no quiero desaprovechar ni un solo minuto – me dijo haciendo un enorme puchero. Kim siempre usaba ese puchero cuando quería lograr algo o ganar una discusión o más bien para todo lo ocupaba.

Rodee los ojos porque gracias al cielo yo ya había pasado esa etapa donde caía en los caprichos que esa niña/adulta quería lograr pero la verdad es que esta noche no quería pasármela discutiendo con ella así que cedí, total después de todo era cierto que había llegado tarde aun que sea solo con quince minutos de retrazo.

- Esta bien Kim tu ganas, lo lamento se que no debí haber llegado tarde pero en verdad no fue mi intención, ahora quita esa carita de perrito sin amor y vamos a ayudar a las chicas para que podamos comenzar la fiesta, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- me guiño el ojo y salio disparada a la cocina. Esa niña era una manipuladora pero como la quería.

Entre a la cocina y Emily estaba terminando de cortar los aperitivos para poder ponerlos en las charolas, en realidad ya no faltaba mucho así que lo único que hice fue llevarlo todo a la sala y ponerlo en la mesa de centro mientras Kim ponía un poco de música y separaba los sillones un poco para que pudiéramos poner los sleeping bags y las almohadas frente a la chimenea.

Cuando regrese a la cocina para ver en que mas ayudaba a Emily escuchamos que la puerta del departamento se abrió y luego se cerro de un portazo.

- Estoy en casa!- la voz de Leah se escucho por todo el lugar

- Leah no tienes que gritar, no estamos hasta el otro lado del mundo- le contesto Kim después de destaparse los oídos- vas a dejarnos sordas algún día de estos.

- No seas exagerada tampoco es para tanto pero mira lo que te traje, hermanita- saco una botella de tequila y Kim soltó un gritito mas fuerte que el de Leah.

- Tequila, tequila!- antes de entregarle la botella Leah la miro con cara de advertencia y le dijo" compórtate "

Entro a la cocina para dejar el resto de las bolsas del súper donde traía mas botana, mas refrescos, mas comida, mas de todo… incluido una caja gigante de Alka Seltzer Bust y daba gracias a dios por eso, porque viendo la cantidad de bebidas que había traído Leah mañana las íbamos a necesitar.

-Isabella... al fin te dignaste a acompañarnos- me dijo cuando me miro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y volteo a ver a Emily- pensé que te costaría mucho conseguir que bajara Em, ya sabes… con lo pesada que se pone- la aludida le sonrío descaradamente

- Ya sabes que tengo mis métodos Lee- y esta soltó una carcajada.

- Valla que los tienes Em, me encanta la manera en que puedes ser un ángel y personificar la ira del señor al mismo tiempo – Leah le hizo una reverencia a Em.

- Oigan no hablen como si no estuviera aquí- bufe, odiaba cuando hacían eso y lo sabían- para su información estaba trabajando, no todos nos podemos tomar el día libre como "otras"

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la sala donde Kim ya estaba sirviendo las margaritas, me senté en el sillón cuando entraron las dos restantes con más bandejas con comida.

- Ya Bells no seas gruñís, solo fue una simple bromita- gruñí por su comentario- ves como eres una gruñís, eres mas gruñís que yo y eso ya es decir mucho…- eso me hizo sonreír- así me gusta Bells y me dio un abrazo de oso que correspondí con gusto.

- Bueno, bueno ya niñas es hora de que comencemos o si no Kim nos dejara sin margaritas – dijo Emily de manera jocosa, a lo que la aludida le respondió mandándole un beso

- Em tiene razón, agarren sus margaritas y brindemos por la mejor Ladys Night de la historia. SALUD!- todas coreamos "salud" y así dio comienzo a nuestra noche de chicas.

Leah corrió a poner canciones mas moviditas para que nos pusiéramos a "mover el bote" mientras Kim volvía a servir la segunda ronda de margaritas. En cuanto Destination Calabria de Alex Gaudino retumbo en nuestro costoso estéreo las tres empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música destilando sensualidad y alguno que otro paso chusco, mientras las mirabas no pude evitar pensar en dos cosas. La primera es que quería a esas tres chicas como si fuesen mis propias hermanas y la segunda en como es que había llegado hasta aquí, todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar a este día, pero sobre todo para llegar a ser la persona que era. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que había vivido por el contario me alegraba profundamente y si me pusieran a elegir volvería a pasar exactamente lo mismo con tal de no cambia mi presente.

Con este último pensamiento me lleve mi copa de margarita a la boca y lo vacíe completo para viajar 10 años atrás en el tiempo en mi memoria…cuando todo comenzó.


	3. Zombie land

Una vez más quisiera aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen sino a su creadora S.M, yo solo los utilizo porque mi cabecita pensó una historia alternativa a lo que ella escribió XD

Bueno este capítulo es obviamente más largo que los anteriores y quiero aclarar que un que me baso en la cronología de los libros muchas de las cosas de este capi no pasan en Luna Nueva pero recuerden que "mi" Bella está recordando cómo se sintió en esos momentos y como pensaba en determinada situación para luego hacerse una auto critica en el presente.

A lo mejor much s no están de acuerdo en cómo lo estoy manejando pero quiero serle fiel a mi historia y recuerden que no será la típica chica que va a la deriva esperando ser salvada, después de todo cada una de las personas que vivimos en este planeta tenemos la capacidad y la fuerza para salvarnos a nosotros mismos.

CAPITULO 3 BIENVENIDOS A ZOMBIE LAND

_ Y ahí estaba yo…en medio de la histeria y la desilusión tirada en el bosque a sabrá dios cuantos kilómetros alejada de mi casa, pero sobre todo cuantos kilómetros alejada de Edward porque no sabía todo lo anterior pero lo que si sabia es que se había ido y por lo que mi pobre cerebro había podido captar seria para siempre "será como si nunca hubiera existido", "no me convienes Bella", " no te amo" esas frases sonaban en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez como disco rayado y yo solo pensaba "que alguien quite la cinta" pero mi suerte no podía ser así de buena, lo único que me quedaba era la resignación junto con la perdida de la noción del tiempo_

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí tirada? No lo se, no tengo idea, solo se que estuve gritando su nombre tantas veces… hasta que mi voz se fue apagando y termine susurrándolo por lo que me pareció una eternidad o tal vez dos pero en medio de mi estado catatónico, me percate de algo muy curioso; no se escuchaba nada. Me di cuenta que faltaban los sonidos cotidianos del bosque como: los grillos, algunos pájaros, ardillas en busca de la cena, pero nada… no se escuchaba nada, era como si de pronto todos los animales decidieran guardar silencio e incluso llegue a pensar que guardaban silencio en señal de luto por mi perdida del verdadero amor pero entonces fue cuando la oí; una respiración y por lo que podía escuchar era bastante agitada y fuerte, me angustie porque se escuchaba más cerca a cada segundo, quise levantarme pero mis músculos no me respondieron, quise gritar y descubrí que no salía ningún sonido de mi boca así que solo me quede ahí esperando lo peor o lo mejor… ¿Qué podía perder? Ya lo había perdido todo: la vida inmortal que tanto anhelaba, la familia a la cual quería pertenecer con todas mis fuerzas y a él, sin él nada valía la pena, nada tenia sentido, yo no era nada sin el…_

Abrí los ojos, ¿en qué momento los había cerrado? Recordar justo "ese" momento de mi vida me hacia sentir la boca seca y un sabor amargo pero sobre todo me hace sentir estúpida conmigo misma y no por el rompimiento en sí, después de todo no fui a la única chica a la que su novio la termino, por los motivos que fueran… sino más bien por mis pensamientos de esa noche, tan…cerrados por decirlo de una linda manera. Literalmente me iba a dejar morir o en este caso matar por lo que se avecinaba sin luchar, es más hasta llegue a pensar en ese momento que morir sería lo mejor para evitarme el sufrimiento venidero y eso hoy me hace sentir tan molesta y decepcionada o más bien demasiado imbécil para mí gusto… arrg! Yo que siempre me enorgullecí de ser una adolecente diferente y más madura que el resto y resulta que quería morir solo porque mi estúpido novio vampiro me había dejado, claro que de paso se llevó a MI familia en el proceso, de acuerdo no era mi familia pero yo los estimaba y los quería como si lo fueran. Pero después comprendí que no eran unos niños, aun que aparentaban serlo no lo eran, por el amor de dios! Muchos de ellos tenían más de 100 años y son vampiros fuertes y temidos. Pudieron haberse negado al capricho de su hermano MENOR de largarse cual cobardes! Pero nooo… en vez de eso lo siguieron y esa es la realidad, aunque creo que de tantísimos años aparentando ser adolecentes ya hasta les sale natural. Ojala lo de la adolescencia me la hubieran dejado a mí y para mis pensamientos cursis como "los animalitos guardaron silencio por respeto al luto de mi amor perdido" por todo lo sagrado! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Si yo hubiera sido aquella presencia que me asechaba, hubiera acabado con mi existencia por ser tan patética!

Volví al presente cuando escuche a Kim y Leah tratando de convencer a Emily de que bailara con ellas en la mesa de centro de la sala, gracias a dios eran menuditas sino cada vez que hacían eso tendríamos que comprar una nueva. Me serví otra margarita antes de volver al "baúl mental de los recuerdos".

_Cuando sentí la presencia del supuesto animal del cual no estaba segura de lo que fuera, me di cuenta que estaba a tan solo un par de pasos de mi y cerré los ojos, pero a pesar de sentir su mirada sobre mí… nada pasaba, así es tuvimos lo que supongo yo como 10 minutos pero nada… de pronto sentí como todo el cansancio acumulado junto con el estrés me estaban pasando la factura y me felicite mental mente " bien Isabella buen momento para quedarte inconsciente justo cuando eres asechada por sabrá dios que bestia" y con este último pensamiento sentí como la obscuridad me llevaba al mundo de los sueños y a pesar que me resistí sabía que era una batalla perdida, lo último que alcance a percibir fue que era levantada como si no pesara nada en absoluto por unos¿ fuertes brazos?" bien Isabella a penas y te deja tu novio y ya piensas en unos fuertes brazos" Para después ser arropada y a continuación percibí el calor, mucho calor._

_Desperté sobresaltada con la voz de Charlie al teléfono para después colgar la bocina, me conto que ya todos se habían enterado de la partida de los Cullen y por lo que entendí, en la reserva lo festejaban y en el pueblo se corrían mil especulaciones del porqué de la partida tan repentina pero sobre todo se hablaba de mí, de la pobre Bella que llena de dolor por el rompimiento con Edward Cullen había corrido al bosque desconsoladamente a llorar su pena._

Y ahí empezó mi calvario o mi estado zombie como a Charlie le gustaba llamarlo.

_La rutina, la bendita rutina de la que tanta gente huye y quiere escapar. Pues ella se convirtió en mi modo de vida, en mi mejor amiga y aun que todos los que me rodeaban intentaran que saliera de ella y de mi depresión yo siempre salía victoriosa así que nadie pudo. No lo permitiría jamás._

_Charlie hizo todo lo que pudo y hasta más pero nada le funcionaba, de la desolación de ver a su única hija así… paso a la frustración y la impotencia, hasta que un día no pudo más y llamo a René pero ella no fue rival para mí y la despache en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Amigos? Después de un tiempo dejaron de llamar por mi falta de interés y en la escuela siempre estaba sola o solo hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, en la hora del almuerzo me sentaba en "su" mesa y a pesar de todo el ruido de la cafeteria desde ahí podía escuchar los cuchicheos sobre mi persona, al principio eran de pena hasta pasar por todas las etapas: lastima, condescendencia, morbo, despectivos y por último la burla. Los comentarios menos hirientes eran que como era posible que siguiera esperándolo… que nadie valía lo suficientemente la pena como para estar en ese estado. Y los más hirientes generalmente eran cortesía de Lauren y expresaba muy abiertamente y a todo pulmón que era patética al sentarme en esa mesa y creer que algún día él entraría por esa puerta a buscarme, que si se había ido era precisamente para alejarse de mí una vez que se había cansado. Ese día que la escuche no pude evitar que las lágrimas rodaran de mis ojos sin mi autorización porque sin quererlo Lauren había dado en el blanco y lo que más me dolía es que todo mundo se había dado cuenta de este hecho, todos menos yo…_

_Y así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses o lo que fuera que pasara. ¿Importaba? A mi parecer todos mis días eran igual al anterior y no me podía importar, menos hasta que un día Charlie desesperado me puso un ultimátum que le daría un giro a mi vida y a mí ya de por si falta de cordura._

_- Basta ya Bella!, no puedes seguir así- había dicho Charlie una mañana en el desayuno- te enviare con tu madre- lo vi tan decidido que me aterre._

_- Y a qué se debe eso?- le pregunte lo más serena posible._

_- A que estoy harto de verte así todo el tiempo, como si estuvieras muerta en vida- irónico, mi mayor anhelo era estar "muerta en vida" junto a él… y ahora que eso jamás podría suceder mi padre me regañaba por serlo aunque no de la forma que deseaba._

_- Tranquilo, papá. No crees que estas exagerando un poco?- quise reír para aligerar el ambiente pero él no se tragó nada al contrario frunció más el ceño y me di cuenta que si quería salir bien parada de esa situación tenía que ceder un poco_

_- Es que no hablas, bueno en realidad nunca has sido muy habladora…eres como yo de reservada- lo dijo más para sí mismo que para mí- pero ahora ese no es el punto, antes mínimo te interesaban las conversaciones, reías, escuchabas música, leías y salías – me quede helada, después de todo Charlie si me ponía atención y se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que evitaba hacer, claro que él no sabía o al menos no a ciencia cierta que las evitaba porque todas me recordaban a él…_

_- Oh, vamos papá alguna vez tenía que dejar de hacer todo eso para madurar y buscarme otras actividades, además no es como si no lo hiciera nunca más, lo que pasa es que tú no estás aquí cuando yo realizo esas actividades – sabía que su falta de presencia en casa era un golpe muy bajo de mi parte pero tenía que salir de esta platica como fuera – de verdad no hay nada de qué preocuparse, mis calificaciones están mejor que nunca y el trabajo en la tienda de los Newtons es agradable, la paga es bastante buena – que triste era sacarle a relucir las ventajas de mi inexistente vida social – sé que estos meses han sido duros pero entiéndeme un poquito… soy un adolescente después de todo- ¿de dónde demonios salió eso? Aunque era verdad- déjame compensar el tiempo perdido ¿de acuerdo? Pero te digo de una vez que no será fácil pero veré que puedo hacer, ¿sí?_

_- Pero esta vez tiene que ser en serio Bella, tienes que salir de esto. Me preocupas tanto… eres mi única hija y detesto verte así pero lo que más me frustra es no poder hacer nada para ayudarte – y esta damas y caballeros eran las primeras palabras sentimentales de padre que Charlie me daba, su preocupación hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta – te quiero Bella… - y me abrazo y fue más de lo que pude soportar._

_- Yo también te quiero papá – le respondí con lágrimas en los ojos – y sé que no he estado bien pero créeme cuando te digo que no ha sido fácil para mí, pero me esforzaré mas para que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

_- Es que no se trata de eso pequeña, porque no quiero una recuperación fingida ni a la fuerza. Quiero que sea porque de verdad te sientes bien y vuelvas a hacer feliz… sé que no es nada fácil… ¿no pase lo mismo con tu madre? Pero comprendí que la vida sigue – Charlie y yo jamás hablábamos de cuando René se fue llevándome con ella, ya sea porque en ese entonces era muy pequeña o porque hoy en día aun podía ver una ligera sombra de dolor en sus ojos al mencionar ese hecho – además se dice por ahí que las cosas siempre pasan por algo ¿no? – y ahí estaba de regreso el viejo Charlie, el que me enseñaba de la vida a través de las palabras y sentimientos de otros menos de los suyos. _

_-Gracias por tus palabras papá y no te preocupes todo pasara pronto ya lo veras y cuando eso pase nos reiremos de estos días obscuros – si el volvía yo también, en los últimos meses empecé con un humor negro y al parecer me salía al natural y como Charlie no dio señales de que le molestara, simplemente se volvió mi nuevo "estilo"._

_-De acuerdo Bella pero ahora si iré al punto de esta conversación – y ahí estaba la verdadera razón de esta platica ligeramente paternal – quiero que salgas y te diviertas, recupera a tus amigos o has nuevos – miro hacia otro lado cuando dijo – sé que aun los estas esperando y que en el fondo piensas que volverán en cualquier momento pero la verdad hija y sinceramente no creo que eso suceda… - ahhh… mi padre condeno mi alma con esas palabras, que eran tristes pero bastante ciertas, para que negarlas? No eran más que la verdad, yo aún los estaba esperando pero después de todo podía seguir con mi vida para variar un poco mi situación y si volvían al menos no me encontrarían como un maldito zombie. _

_- De acuerdo papá, lo haré y para empezar se me antoja una noche de chicas, ya sabes compras, cine y cena. ¿No suena genial? – trate de sonar entusiasta y después de todo no estaba mintiendo necesitaba nuevos libros y ver una película no se me hacia una idea tan terrible y cenar otra cosas que pescado era algo bastante tentador. – le diré a cualquiera de las chicas a ver quién me puede acompañar._

_- Bueno si en tus planes esta ir de compras es que estas desesperada por salir de aquí, cariño – Charlie enrojeció, no tanto por su broma si no por el nombre de "cariño" y por alguna razón no me molesto al contrario hacía años que no me llamaba así. Le sonreí pero de manera sincera._

_- Que le puedo decir Jefe Swan, si sigo comiendo pescado probablemente me saldrán escamas – solté una carcajada que Charlie secundo. Cuando era niña yo me refería a él como el Jefe Swan y en ese mismo instante decidí que recuperaría ese lazo fraternal con mi padre._

El sonido del timbre me saco de trance, al parecer las que faltaban por fin hacían acto de presencia y valla que ya era hora, pero lo más probable es que pasaran todo un ritual de bienvenida como ya era costumbre y la verdadera fiesta empezaría dentro de unos 30 min como mínimo.

- Hey Bella, llego el vodka! ¿Quieres? – no conforme con gritarme al oído Leah me estampo un cojín en la cara.

- Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa, Leah? Claro que por supuesto que sí y dile a ese par que más les vale haber traído de pera porque si no tendrán que ir por él o sentirán mi pie en su trasero.

- Perfecto – se fue con su sonrisa malévola a entregar mi mensaje, después de todo sabia a la perfección que era muy capaz de cumplir mi amenaza, en realidad todas lo sabían.

Ahora que me había adentrado en el lado obscuro de mi memoria, me di cuenta que mi pasado había dejado cosas productivas, dejando un lado mi "lado melodramático". Aprendí que nada es seguro en esta vida aunque sea a la mala pero aprendí, es una maldita perra cuando se lo propone. Otra cosa es que la vida siempre tiene que seguir y ese día papá me lo había dejado tan claro que hoy en día me daban ganas de auto patearme el maldito trasero, el siguió adelante después de René y si sufrió y sufrió mucho pero lo logro y aun que fue su primer amor de adolescencia, hoy lo recuerda con las cosas buenas a pesar de todo y no se avergüenza de ello pero ahí estaba el punto, lo recuerda de vez en cuando y no solo se aferró a él como yo lo estaba comenzando a hacer. Y otra más que quizá es la más importante; que la familia es lo más importante, como vas a querer más a otra familia sin antes amar incondicionalmente a la tuya es ilógico y bastante mediocre, bueno no es que mientras estuve con los Cullen no quisiera a mi mamá o a mi papá, es solo que no había creado un vínculo demasiado fuerte como para querer pertenecer a un familia y alejarme de la mía por su "bien".

Ahora pienso diferente y actuó diferente y me enorgullezco de eso.

- Aquí tienes tu vodka Bellita – Leah siempre usaba ese apodo cuando ya se estaba poniendo un poco "contenta" – Emily preparara más comida para las recién llegadas porque ya nos la acabamos – su puchero por la falta de comida siempre era lo más tierno que pudiera hacer Leah.

- Gracias Lee – tome mi vaso y le sonreí malvadamente – por cierto te recuerdo que tu hambre lobuna fue la que nos dejó sin comida, queridita.

- Vamos Bellita – rodó los ojos – como si tú no sufrieras también de ese tipo de hambre – touché, punto para Lee Lee.

- Oh cállate y largo de mi vista al menos dame tregua por unos 20 minutos – pero le devolví la sonrisa.

- Lo que ordenes, cariño… - y se fue.

Mire dentro de mi vaso para observar ese bendito elixir sabor a pera que el hombre creo y remonte en mis memorias.

_Cumpliendo con el acuerdo; le pedí a Jessica que si me acompañaba a hacer los planes ya mencionados y por supuesto acepto. Yo no era estúpida, obviamente había aceptado más por morbo que por la supuesta amistad que teníamos pero bueno ella era más fácil de manejar ya que con darle el avión sería más que suficiente. Con Ángela sería una terapia en toda la extensión de la palabra y aun que si quería sacar todo lo ocurrido aun no era tiempo._

_Como era de esperarse la noche con Jessica fue un desastre total, no encontré buenos libros, la película fue un asco y cada vez que me aburría inventada idas al baño o a la dulcería pero lo que más me exaspero fueron las preguntas indiscretas de Jessica no ayudaban para nada, esa noche se superó a si misma en el tema de la indiscreción, ni dándole el avión pude calmar su hambre del mejor chisme sin resolver y si a eso le sumamos que me subí a la motocicleta de un tipo rudo de dudosa procedencia solo porque me percaté de que la adrenalina disparaba algo en mi cabeza que hacía que pudiera escuchar su dulce y aterciopelada voz, bueno es de imaginarse el resultado de todo eso junto…_

_Jessica se puso histérica y de regreso a casa no me dirigió la palabra, solo sus famosísimas miradas en las que se podía leer claramente la palabra "muérete" pero eso no me podía importar menos. Lo realmente preocupante es que mi amor "obsesivo compulsivo" como seguramente lo llamaría René había llegado a estándares rayando con la locura y la esquizofrenia. Por el amor de dios escuche su voz "advirtiéndome" del eminente peligro al que voluntariamente me sometí._

_No sabía si reír o llorar y opte por lo primero, después de todo, me volví loca por él de la manera más literal que fuera posible. Pero la siguiente interrogante fue: ¿tendría cura? O ¿de plano me juicio se había ido para nunca volver? _

_Sea cual sea la respuesta, yo tenía que averiguar hasta qué punto me estaba desquiciando y si para comprobar mi teoría tenía que ser "temeraria" bueno pues lo haría… pero ¿cómo? A Charlie le daría un infarto si saliera del pueblo cada vez que tuviera oportunidad y otro de mis mayores problemas es la enorme boca floja que tiene Jessica. Para empezar dudo mucho que se calle lo de esta noche y si eso llega a oídos de Charlie y le sumamos mis salidas ¡BOOM! Tendré a un papá sobre protector que cuida de la integridad física de su hija junto con su virginidad, digo después de todo un motociclista salido de un bar de mala muerte no sería la mejor compañía para una "jovencita"._

_No, me las tendré que ingeniar para buscar más cosas "temerarias" en Forks, debe de haber algo pero ¿Qué? Podría cazar osos, Charlie me comento en una de nuestras platicas matutinas que ha estado teniendo problemas con lo que al parecer son osos enormes que han estado atacando en el área, aunque para eso tendría que saber cazar y aprender a disparar pero con lo torpe que soy lo más probables es que termine disparándome a mí misma… aunque suene imposible mi falta de coordinación siempre se supera a si misma…_

_Bueno ya pensare en algo bueno y bastante temerario, por ahora_

_Mañana será otro día…_

_P.D._

_La plática con Charlie me salió así… en un principio no la planee, cuando me di cuenta ya la había escrito pero es verdad que siempre quise ver a una Bella más unida a su padre, ya sé que ambos son tímidos pero se merecen ese tipo de relación fraternal, después de todo viven juntos y MERECEN conocerse y valorarse como padre e hija._

_Espero comenten porque me gustaría saber que les está pareciendo la historia o si tiene alguna sugerencia para mi jojo Gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
